The Charm Conundrum TRADUCCION
by Adigium21
Summary: Harry pierde un manual de "auto-ayuda" algo interesante. Draco lo encuentra y descubre ciertas cosas fascinantes acerca de Harry Potter. Sí, tiene CONTENIDO SEXUAL ADULTO. Traducción autorizada del fic de Cheryl Dyson.


¡Hola a todos!

Ahora les traigo algo de humor.

Muchísimas gracias a Cheryl Dyson por permitirme traducir su historia, que podrán checar dándole click al link en mi perfil.

Espero hacerle justicia, a mí me encantó...

Esta traducción también fue revisada por mí, así que disculpen cualquier errorcillo.

Bueno, a lo que vamos...

* * *

><p><strong>THE CHARM CONUNDRUM<strong>

Draco estaba cansado. Sabía que debía dirigirse al dormitorio de Slytherin e irse a la cama, pero Potter aún no se iba, y que un rayo le cayera a Draco si admitía la derrota y dejaba de estudiar antes que el Chico Dorado, a pesar de que Potter no se viera tan despierto. Su cabeza se hizo para adelante hasta que su frente tocó el libro abierto sobre la mesa frente a él, para luego hacerse hacia atrás y ver las páginas con expresión inquisitiva.

Granger era una dictadora tirana, Draco se dijo. ¿No podía ver que Potter estaba cansado y que Weasley estaba…? Bueno, ¿a quién le importaba cómo estaba Weasley? Draco solo tenía ojos para Potter. No obviamente, sino a escondidas, por debajo de la capucha de su túnica, que se había bajado para aparentar que estaba dormido. El engaño había funcionado con Pansy, que se había quedado dormida sobre su hombro y comenzaba a babear su brazo.

A Draco no le importaba. Él estaba viendo a Potter. El chico de cabello negro se acomodó los lentes en el puente de la nariz y le lanzó una mirada a Granger con expresión lastimosa, que casi hizo que el corazón de Draco doliera. En serio, ¿la mujer estaba hecha de granito?

Hermione dejó salir un suspiro y cerró su libro de golpe.

-De acuerdo, Harry, es obvio que ustedes dos se quedarán dormidos en cualquier momento y no podrán terminar de leer esta noche, lo que debieron de haber acabado hace una hora. Vamos, Ron. - Le picó un costado al pelirrojo, que se paró con una velocidad que contrastaba con su estado anterior, casi comatoso.

Los tres comenzaron a recoger libros, pergaminos y plumas, metiéndolo todo en sus mochilas descuidadamente (en el caso de Potter y Weasley) y cuidadosa y organizadamente (en el caso de Granger). Mientras se apuraban, un libro delgado cayó de la mesa y aterrizó en el piso. Cuando Potter se paró, empujó el libro con su pie y éste se deslizó bajo la mesa, permaneciendo debajo de los travesaños decorativos, casi invisible entre las sombras.

Potter frunció el ceño y se inclinó para ver bajo la mesa.

-Vamos, Harry. Vámonos antes de que ella piense en algo más para estudiar. Estoy hecho polvo.- dijo Weasley.

-Creí haber tirado algo.- replicó Potter, pero al parecer no alcanzó a notar dónde se encontraba el libro. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y se apresuró, siguiendo a los otros Gryffindors.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Draco empujó a Pansy y se levantó. Se arrodilló y estiró la mano bajo la mesa para alcanzar el libro.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó Pansy con voz somnolienta.

Draco metió el libro en un bolsillo de su túnica y se volteó, asintiendo.

-Vámonos.

Una vez a salvo en su cama, cómodamente instalado detrás de sus cortinas pesadas y un encantamiento silenciador, Draco lanzó un débil Lumos y sacó el libro. Sus cejas casi tocan su cabello cuando vio el título, aunque la verdadera sorpresa estaba dentro.

Pudo notar la cubierta del libro de Potter: una copia de "Doce maneras infalibles de encantar a una bruja" por Afrodita Pimpernel; y ahogó un grito cuando vio que el título estaba tachado y reescrito para decir: "Doce maneras infalibles de encantar a una bruja un mago".

Draco se enderezó e intensificó la luz antes de voltear la página.

_Capítulo Uno. Cumplidos._

_Las brujas pueden ser vanas acerca de su apariencia. Normalmente se visten para ser notadas, pero incluso las que parecen indiferentes y apenas hablan o que se pegan a la puerta o a la pared, aman ser halagadas. Se iluminarán con un Lumos brillante si les halagas el cabello o los ojos, pero ¡sé sincero! ¡Un cumplido falso se verá como un engaño!_

Draco bufó. Todos sabían eso. Las chicas solo buscaban atención. Draco le echó una ojeada a la lista de los posibles cumplidos para halagar a una bruja. A él no le importaba eso. Lo que él buscaba estaba escrito hasta abajo con la caligrafía de Potter, que apenas se veía.

**Eso no sirve con los chicos. O te ven como si te hubieras vuelto loco o se hacen a un lado tímidamente y se cubren con una chica. O ambas.**

Draco dejó caer el libro. A Potter le gustaban los chicos. Al maldito Harry Potter, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico e icono de todo lo que era bueno y puro, le gustaban los chicos.

**O**

Draco estaba en la biblioteca la mañana siguiente cuando Potter entró corriendo, deteniéndose de golpe cuando sus ojos se fijaron en Draco. Potter se le quedó viendo a la defensiva por un momento, como esperando que Draco lo insultara, pero éste no dijo nada. Potter se encaminó hacia la mesa que había estado ocupando la noche anterior y se sentó. Se quedó así por un momento y luego fingió que había tirado algo, empujó la silla y se hincó. Buscó con cuidado bajo la mesa y las sillas.

-¿Buscas algo?- Draco preguntó gentilmente, acercándosele. Sonrió cuando Potter se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa. El Gryffindor lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se enderezaba trabajosamente desde debajo del mueble y se paró.

-No.- dijo tranquilamente y luego miró a Draco sospechosamente, estrechando los ojos. -¿Por qué?

Draco sonrió de lado.

-Te ves bien hoy, Potter.- le dijo.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron completamente por un momento y un rubor comenzó a aparecer en sus mejillas. Draco contuvo la respiración ante tan fascinante imagen, que desapareció casi al instante. Potter lo golpeó con el hombro mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-Jódete, Malfoy.- gruñó.

Draco frunció el ceño y asintió. Potter tenía razón. Los cumplidos no funcionaban con los chicos.

**O**

_Capítulo Dos – El juego del nombre._

_Una vez que los cumplidos han surtido efecto y la señorita de tu elección comienza a acomodarse y darse cuenta, asegúrate de usar su nombre frecuentemente. Las brujas aman saber que tienen toda tu atención y que estás hablando directamente con ellas. Cuando usas su nombre, las haces sentir conectadas a ti._

Draco se rió por lo bajo y estuvo en total acuerdo con lo que Potter escribió debajo.

**Qué idioteces. Yo utilizo su nombre unas cincuenta veces al día y eso solo hace que él quiera conectar su puño con mi cara.**

Draco frunció el ceño cuando leyó las palabras de nuevo. ¿Quién era ese 'él'? Era la primera vez que se había dado cuenta de que en sus notas Potter se refería a una persona en específico. Draco dejó que el libro cayera en su regazo y repasó una serie de posibilidades. ¿Quién rechazaría a Potter? ¿Y qué nombre utilizará cincuenta veces al día? ¿Weasley? El solo pensarlo hizo que Draco se retorciera con horror. Lo más seguro era que no. Granger ya se habría dado cuenta para entonces, ¿verdad?

Draco se hizo una nota mental de checar de cerca a Potter y la Comadreja.

**O**

Los bobotubérculos seguían siendo desagradables, pero no eran tan repulsivos al cosecharlos como al plantarlos. El proceso aún requería usar guantes de piel de dragón, para evitar que la savia cáustica quemara la piel. Draco pensaba que se veían estilizados en sus manos y comenzó flexionándolas, antes de jalar un bobotubérculo de la tierra.

Le lanzó una mirada a Potter, que había tenido la suerte de ser su compañero.

-Entonces, Potter.- dijo tratando de hacer conversación. -¿Cómo va ese chichón en tu cabeza? ¿Te metió un poco de sentido común?.- Draco se estremeció. Había tratado de halagar a Potter, no de insultarlo de nuevo, pero era jodidamente difícil perder un hábito de años.- emm, _Potter_. - añadió con algo de torpeza.

El Gryffindor lo miró desdeñosamente y le hizo la seña de los dos dedos (1), que de hecho se veía sexy cuando Potter usaba los guantes.

No estaba seguro de que "el uso excesivo del nombre" funcionara con los chicos también.

**O**

Draco rodó los ojos al ver el consejo en el Capítulo Tres. – La risa, la mejor medicina.

_Las brujas aman ser creídas ocurrentes y divertidas, así que ¡ríe cuando diga algo gracioso! Ríe con regularidad y bien y ella pensará que la adoras por su sentido del humor 'con chispa'._

Pasó su dedo por los fascinantes tips de cómo fingir diversión cuando el objeto de tu afecto tiene el sentido del humor de una piedra, mientras buscaba las notas de Potter.

**¿Alguna ver él ha dicho algo divertido? Al parecer sí, a juzgar por la risa de sus lacayos, pero todo lo que me dice a mí en definitiva no es divertido.**

¿Lacayos? Eso era desconcertante. Draco se sintió aliviado por un momento confirmar que no era, en realidad, Weasley, pues éste jamás tendría lacayos aún si ganase algún tipo de concurso y de repente tuviera los medios para comprarlos. La simple idea daba risa. Pero también hizo que la identidad del "enamorado" de Potter fuera más intrigante. Draco tomó un pedazo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir una lista de las posibles personas por las que Potter suspiraría. Lacayos, lacayos… ¿cuántos Gryffindors tenían lacayos?

**O**

Draco no tuvo oportunidad de probar el consejo del Capítulo Tres hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Por fin pudo ponerse atrás de Potter mientras el grupo de Octavo bajaba de la torre de Astronomía. Hasta tuvo la suerte de escuchar el comentario que Weasley le hizo a Potter.

-¿No crees que es raro que sigamos teniendo clase de Astronomía en el día?

Draco rodó los ojos. Si Weasley hubiera puesto un poco de atención, sabría que era porque algunos hechizos complejos y pociones que requerían influencias estelares podían ser lanzados o ser preparadas si uno sabía dónde estaban las constelaciones en el cielo. La mitad de un día de preparación se perdería si uno tuviera que esperar la noche para utilizar los cálculos astronómicos correctos. Estuvo a punto de comentarlo, pero Potter le ganó la palabra.

-¿Tal vez ahora la profesora Sinistra le tiene miedo a la oscuridad? -Potter sugirió, riéndose por lo bajo.

Draco estuvo a punto de bufar, cuando se dio cuenta de su oportunidad. En vez de eso, se rió, y golpeó suavemente a Potter con su codo, mientras alcanzaban un descanso para bajar los siguientes escalones.

-Buena esa, Potter.- dijo Draco.

Potter se tambaleó mientras veía a Draco, quien sonrió ampliamente y se rió de nuevo para reforzar su diversión. Weasley veía a Draco abriendo y cerrando la boca, cual pez fuera del agua, pero Draco lo ignoró para regodearse en la maravilla de los ojos de Potter totalmente abiertos y sus cejas arrugándose, perplejo.

Draco ni siquiera le permitió comentar nada; en vez de eso pasó a través de él y Weasley, casi bajando las escaleras a saltitos de alegría. Al fin, algo de éxito. Draco planeaba añadir su propia nota al libro de Potter. _Ríete cuando diga algo divertido, aunque no alcance tal categoría. ¡Al parecer funciona!_

**O**

Draco se acostó sobre su estómago sobre el pasto bajo el cerezo, chocando ociosamente los pies. Su libro de Transformaciones estaba abierto ante él, pero el libro de Potter descansaba sobre el otro, abierto en el Capítulo Cuatro – La conversación es Esencial.

_Todos aman hablar de sí mismos y sus intereses, pero intenta hablar de algo que ella disfrute. Tal vez pienses que el Quidditch es fascinante, pero a menos que ella esté en el equipo o use sus colores, deberías considerar un tema diferente._

Draco rodó sobre su espalda para ver las hojas de los árboles. Potter amaba el Quidditch tanto como él, pero jamás podrían discutir acerca de él, pues nunca habían tenido una "conversación" y era poco probable que alguna vez la tuvieran.

Una sombra lo tapó y Draco se hizo sombra con la mano para ver quien estaba parado sobre él. Se quedó viendo con sorpresa por un momento cuando contempló a Potter.

-¡Salazar! – gritó, y se irguió. Se volteó y cerró su libro de Transformaciones, dejando salir una palabrota, esperando que Potter no hubiera visto el libro robado (bueno, técnicamente, _encontrado_) que tenía dentro.

-¡Espera! – dijo Potter. –No te vayas; solo quiero... emm... hablar contigo.

Draco se volteó para verlo con cautela. Potter llevaba puestos sus pantalones muggles y una playera blanca con un estampado que decía _Quidditch_ en letras doradas. La túnica de Potter colgada de uno de sus brazos. Draco alzó una ceja.

-Hablar. ¿Como en una… conversación? –Potter sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-Sí, ésa es la definición usual de "hablar".

-Pero nunca hablamos.

Potter asintió y se dejó caer en una de las orillas de la sábana, cerca de los pies de Draco.

-Lo sé. Creo que deberíamos cambiar eso. Parece como que te has esforzado últimamente y yo he… Bueno, he sido un imbécil y me gustaría disculparme.

Su discurso fue demasiado rápido y no vio a Draco en ningún momento. En vez de eso, jugueteaba con las agujetas de sus zapatos.

Como Draco no decía nada, Potter alzó la cabeza y le lanzó una mirada indescifrable antes de apretar los labios.

-De todas formas, eso era todo lo que quería decir.-Potter hizo como que intentaba levantarse, lo que hizo que Draco saliera de su estasis.

-Creo que no he escuchado correctamente, – admitió, - ¿el salvador del Mundo Mágico acaba de disculparse? ¿Conmigo?

La expresión de Potter cambió al fastidio de siempre.

-Esto nunca funcionará si insistes en comportarte como un imbécil.

Draco sonrió, aunque no tenía idea lo que _esto_ conllevaba. Aun así, si Potter estaba dispuesto a hacerle la plática, Draco estaba más que dispuesto a satisfacerlo, por muy extraño que pareciera.

-Muy bien, Potter, - dijo, asegurándose de enfatizar el nombre levemente, para que Potter notara el hecho de que lo usaba frecuentemente.- ¿De qué _te_ gustaría hablar? Ah, y, por cierto, tu cabello se ve… -la voz de Draco se fue apagando. Había intentado halagar al chico, pero no podía admitir así como si nada que el cabello de Potter se veía como si acabara de levantarse de la cama después de haber sacudido la cama con ganas la noche anterior, una imagen que de repente hizo que Draco perdiera el habla.

La mano de Potter se elevó para tratar de aplacar los mechones alborotados.

-Como un nido de gorriones,- terminó Potter. –Sí, lo sé. Mm, ¿podríamos hablar de Quidditch, tal vez?

Draco frunció el ceño, aún distraído con la imagen de Potter recostado sobre almohadas blancas, con una sonrisa de recién follado en su rostro. Draco asintió mudo.

-Quidditch, Potter. Sí, Quidditch, una idea brillante. Y escobas. Podemos hablar de escobas.

La cara de Draco se encendió al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, preguntándose cuál era su maldito problema.

Potter hizo una mueca y se puso de pie.

-Tal vez fue una mala idea,- murmuró. –Nos vemos luego, Malfoy.

Por un momento fugaz, Draco pensó en pedirle que regresara, pero sus ojos aterrizaron en la parte de atrás de Potter y la humedad restante en su boca se desvaneció. Pensó que era criminalmente injusto que Potter tuviera el mejor trasero de todo Hogwarts, y que no era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de eso antes.

**O**

Draco se sentó en un rincón apartado de las gradas del estadio de Quidditch, viendo el partido entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, repasando las palabras que había leído más temprano. Suponía que tenían sentido si intentabas cortejar a una chica. Aunque últimamente, Draco comenzó a pensar que tal vez ya no querría cortejar a una chica nunca jamás. Le resultó obvio, tardíamente, que lo único que había estado haciendo al seguir los consejos del tonto libro de Potter era cortejar a Potter. Y ya que había salido a flote, la idea había echado raíz y se volvía menos mortificante a cada momento.

_¡Pórtate decente! (2) La mayoría de los magos, en especial cuando son jóvenes, solo piensan en una cosa. ¡Placer carnal! Mientras las brujas también tienen deseos, no es una buena idea discutirlos cuando intentas encantar a tu bruja elegida. De hecho, ¡puede ser perjudicial! Apégate a temas más seguros y mantén tus pensamientos lujuriosos para ti (3), al menos hasta que la conozcas mucho, mucho mejor. _

Draco comenzaba a creer que el consejo en el libro era una idiotez. Al parecer, Potter estaba de acuerdo, porque había escrito una misiva en el borde de la página.

_**¿Mantén tus pensamientos lujuriosos para ti? ¿Quién escribió esto? Obviamente alguien que jamás lo ha visto, porque la única forma en la que puedo pensar cuando lo veo es lujuriosa. En la cama. Con él en ella. Merlin, ¡me vuelve loco! Apuesto a que su cabello rubio es más suave que la seda y**_

Draco casi gruñe de la frustración. Potter se había detenido a mitad de la oración. ¿Qué tipo de idiota hacía eso? Y precisamente después de mencionar cabello rubio. ¿Quién le gustaba? No podía ser Zacharias Smith. Draco ya lo había tachado de la lista, dado que solo el más estúpido de los lacayos estaría lo suficientemente desesperado como para seguirlo. No había muchos rubios con lacayos. Un chico Ravenclaw llamado Robin Fieldstone era su primer candidato. Tenía un buen cuerpo, casi llegando a muy musculoso, y siempre era seguido por un grupo de alumnos de primero y segundo que se creían cada una de sus palabras.

Draco había comenzado a ver a Fieldstone con recelo, por si acaso.

El sonido de pies arrastrándose hizo que Draco se enderezara como un depredador al ver a su presa. Potter se detuvo en seco y miró a Draco con evidente sorpresa.

-Malfoy,- dijo, con un tono que se oía casual, pero las mejillas de Potter se ruborizaron. ¿Acaso estaba avergonzado de su intento previo de "conversación"? ¿O solo estaba molesto de que Draco hubiese encontrado su escondite?

-Es bonito este lugar que tienes. Y aislado. – comentó Draco mientras palmeaba el lugar vacío en la banca a su lado.

Potter se encogió de hombros, dudó por un momento, y luego avanzó y se sentó.

-Intentaba quitarme del sol un día y encontré este lugar.

Desde ahí tenían una vista ligeramente desviada del campo, pero una saliente de tablones los protegía del sol y la lluvia. Estaba unido de forma descuidada, como si un alumno laborioso lo hubiese construido para tal propósito. El sol era el culpable ese día, tocando felizmente las cabezas de los alumnos que hacían bizcos para ver la acción en el campo, aunque el aire estaba lo suficientemente frío como para enfriarlos en la sombra.

Draco estudió el perfil de Potter y decidió que tenía unos lindos pómulos y una encantadora y recta nariz, dejando de lado el hecho de que Draco se la había roto en sexto año. Se sentía alegre de que hubiera sanado bien y sintió un momento de disgusto por el acto en sí, a pesar de que Potter se lo había ganado por espiarlo.

-Entonces… ¿quién te gusta? – preguntó Potter sin quitar los ojos del campo.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron y su mente comenzó a pensar en una respuesta. ¿Quién le gustaba? ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? La respuesta surgió de sus labios pero alcanzó a contenerse, porque admitirle a Potter que él le gustaba (lo que era una revelación sobrecogedora que no se le había ocurrido hasta ese preciso instante), sería el más alto grado de estupidez, dado que habían apenas conseguido entablar una sola conversación, bastante incómoda, que no había terminado en la necesidad de hechizarse mutuamente. Draco pensó que eso ya era un avance por sí solo.

-¿Gusta? – logró decir.

Potter enfocó sus brillantes ojos verdes en Draco y sonrió de lado, lo que hizo que el corazón de Draco saltara, solo un poco.

-Para ganar.- dijo, apuntando al campo con un pulgar.

¡Oh, _Quidditch_! Del alivio, Draco casi se rió en voz alta.

-Bueno, aunque deteste admitirlo, pienso que Hufflepuff los aniquilará. Ravenclaw tiene un equipo de mierda este año, en especial desde que perdieron a Elkins.

Potter asintió.

-Por mucho que deteste estar de acuerdo contigo,- dijo Potter, riendo.- Creo que tienes razón. Y Trevor está mejorando como Buscador. Tiene buena postura sobre la escoba, ¿no crees?

Los ojos de Draco se estrecharon mientras trataba de encontrar al Buscador de Hufflepuff. Ross Taylor tenía buen cuerpo, al parecer, y era casi rubio, aunque su cabello tenía un tono lo bastante oscuro como para ser llamado café por la mayor parte de los estándares de la gente. Tenía buenas piernas, pero el trasero de Potter ponía en vergüenza el de Taylor… El solo pensar en el trasero de Potter era un distractor, en particular cuando dicho trasero estaba sentado a unas cuantas pulgadas.

_"Pórtate decente"_, Draco se recordó, y se tragó el comentario acerca de la falta de relleno en los cuartos traseros de Taylor.

-No malo es que no tiene trasero,- dijo Potter con una sonrisita. –Apuesto que le duele después de cada partido.

Draco se le quedó viendo y luego se rió, sorprendido de oír a Potter pronunciar las mismas palabras que Draco se había tragado.

-¿Cómo se siente el tuyo después de un partido?- preguntó, y después deseó aturdirse a sí mismo por romper la regla de _portarse decente_, pero Potter lo sorprendió de nuevo.

-No lo sé. Nadie lo ha tocado después de un partido.- Le guiñó el ojo a Draco y se rió, dándole un codazo.

Draco sintió cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a acalorarse mientras la imagen de _sentir el trasero de Potter_ se regaba por su imaginación. Merlín, sus palmas hasta picaban de la urgencia de tocar y apretar y…

-Es una lástima.- dijo Draco, aunque se oyó algo grave debido a la falta de humedad en su garganta.- ¿Quieres que te lo sobe después del siguiente juego y te pase el reporte?

Los ojos de Potter no podían abrirse más y la boca de Draco se abrió mientras se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado con su habilidad de autocensura, pero entonces Potter echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rio. Posiblemente el mejor sonido que Draco había escuchado jamás, porque estaba dirigido hacia él, y no de una forma grosera o burlona, sino una de diversión genuina.

-Te _pagaría_ por que lo hicieras,- dijo Potter, aún riéndose por lo bajo.- Valdría la pena para ver las caras de tus compañeros de equipo.

-Y la de Weasley. – añadió Draco con una sonrisa.

Potter gruñó, pero estalló en risas de nuevo.

-Merlín, sí. Tal vez moriría en ese instante.

-Mucho mejor. Así que, entonces,- murmuró Draco,- es una cita.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con diversión y una tensión extraña, casi eléctrica, que parecía irradiar de ambos. A Draco le costó respirar por un momento y luego Potter dijo:

-Si Davies no ocupara la mitad de su tiempo viendo por debajo de la blusa de Amber Earnhardt tal vez tendría más oportunidad de anotar.

La tensión se tranquilizó y Draco trajo a colación el nuevo tema ansiosamente. Se pasaron el resto del juego abusando verbalmente de los miembros de ambos equipos, causando un gran placer en Draco. No necesitaba recordarse que debía reír con los chistes de Potter, porque el chico era sorprendentemente gracioso. Cuando el buscador de Hufflepuff atrapó la snitch y acabó con la matanza, Potter golpeó con gentileza la rodilla de Draco con una mano y se puso de pie.

-Ha sido en verdad bueno platicar contigo, Malfoy.

-Lo mismo digo, Potter.- dijo Draco con honestidad. –Te veré después de nuestro siguiente juego.

La mirada de Potter era cálida y (Draco se atrevió a pensar) casi coqueta.

-Lo espero con ansias.

Draco miró el trasero de Potter hasta que giró en una esquina y se perdió.

"_Pórtate decente_", pensó y resopló… ¡Sí, cómo no!

**O**

_Capítulo Seis – ¡Sé único!_

_Muchas brujas han oído ya esas viejas frases y a pesar de que los cumplidos son muy lindos y te ayudarán a que te vea de una manera favorable, necesitarás algo especial para sobresalir de entre la multitud. Esto no significa que te debas disfrazar de unicornio y le recites sonetos de amor en un lugar público. ¡Piensa cuidadosamente antes de hacer algo que la avergüence! Usa tu creatividad en una forma positiva para que ella te recuerde._

Draco se recostó en su cama con el libro sobre su pecho, pensando. Su encuentro con Potter había ido mejor de lo que él se había imaginado, pero comenzaba a tomar la forma de un sueño etéreo. ¿En verdad Draco se había ofrecido a sobarle el trasero a Potter? ¿Y en verdad Potter había recibido la sugerencia con aprobación divertida? Parecía irreal. En cuanto a actos de originalidad se trataba, Draco suponía que había cubierto decentemente el requisito.

Sonrió mientras levantaba el libro una vez más, leyendo de rápido las ideas con expresión desdeñosa que se convirtió en una sonrisa auténtica al darse cuenta de que Potter también las había evaluado.

_Mándale chocolates personalizados, uno por cada letra de su nombre. _**Aburrido, aunque al parecer le gustan los dulces y se ama a sí mismo.**

_Dale un regalo poco común, como mariposas hechizadas para su cabello. _**Eso sí que iría bien. Es demasiado vano acerca de su cabello como para permitir que algo tan mundano como una mariposa se pose sobre él. Aunque tal vez se le vería bien.**

_Si van juntos a la escuela, encuéntrate con ella antes de clases para cargar sus libros. El comportamiento caballeroso siempre es apreciado. _**En el momento que intentara tomar sus libros, él y sus lacayos me maldecirían por una semana entera. Preferiría conservar mis partes, muchas gracias.**

Draco frunció el ceño. El "enamorado" de Potter no parecía ser muy bueno. De hecho, sonaba como si fuera un imbécil egocéntrico y orgulloso. Si no fuera porque seguía hablando de lacayos, Draco habría pensado que Zac Smith era el más probable.

_¡Descubre cuáles son sus cosas favoritas! Pídele a alguna de sus amigas una lista de lo que le gusta. ¿Le gusta el color azul? Cambia tu guardarropa para acomodarte a sus gustos. _**Ya conozco su color favorito y mi propia casa me hechizaría si me decidiera a usar verde Slytherin. Y dudo mucho que Parkinson sea tan comunicativa como para darme información útil.**

Draco se enderezó, jadeando. Volvió a leer las últimas palabras varias veces para asegurarse que no estaba alucinando. Rubio. Lacayos. Slytherin. Parkinson. Maldita sea, ¡él era el "enamorado" de Potter! ¿Cómo había podido ser tan ciego? Estrujó el libro con ambas manos, con el corazón latiéndole ferozmente. Se regresó algunas páginas, buscando las notas de Potter. Mientras las leía de nuevo, la evidencia se volvía irrefutable. Potter lo deseaba.

Sus ojos se fijaron en un pasaje anterior, uno que antes lo había llenado de envidia, pero que ahora tomaba un sentido completamente diferente. … _**porque la única forma en la que puedo pensar cuando lo veo es lujuriosa. En la cama. Con él en ella. Merlin, ¡me vuelve loco! **_Potter pensaba en él. En la cama. Seguido, al parecer. Era excitante. Draco quería gritar y reír. Había estado a punto de regodearse en su depresión, pensando que jamás tendría una oportunidad, y ahora, descubrir que Potter estaba interesado… _Salazar..._ ¿Pero qué debía hacer ahora? No podía simplemente llegar ante él y decirle: "Potter, sé que te gusto. Follemos." Potter pensaría que Draco se había vuelto loco. No, tenía que pensar como Gryffindor.

**O**

Draco aguardó nerviosamente a Potter afuera del salón de Transformaciones al día siguiente. Cuando el Gryffindor salió con sus propios lacayos, Draco le hizo un gesto. Los ojos de Potter se abrieron, pero inventó una excusa con Granger y la comadreja y se apresuró a donde estaba el otro chico. Draco caminó a un rincón iluminado, lanzándole una mirada. Se mordió el labio por un segundo, no del todo seguro acerca de qué debía hacer ahora. Pero al parecer los Gryffindors valoraban la honestidad por sobre todas las cosas, así que Draco planeaba sincerarse.

Draco respiró hondo y sacó la copia de "Doce maneras infalibles de encantar a una bruja", dándoselo a Potter.

-Encontré tu libro.

Potter lo tomó, mientras su rostro se ponía blanco.

-Oh, Merlin, – susurró. – Ay, no…

Retrocedió un paso, abriendo los ojos ampliamente mientras veía el libro con lo que parecía creciente horror.

-Joder, así que esto es por lo que has estado actuando tan extrañamente. Has… Oh, Godric, de seguro piensas… -El color regresó al rostro de Potter de un momento a otro y alzó la vista, enfocando sus ojos en los de Draco, llenos de un fuego verde.

-¡Bastardo! Me imagino que te reíste bastante con esto.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron, mientras estiraba la mano.

-Espera, Potter, no es lo que piensas…

Potter le lanzó una mirada asesina, una expresión que Draco había deseado no ver jamás. Una mezcla de odio e indignación.

-Estoy seguro que tú y Zabini se la pasarán estupendo esparciendo la historia. Y tu buena amiga Rita Skeeter sigue trabajando en el Profeta. Se sentirá en las nubes.

Potter respiraba agitadamente, con los ojos como loco. Draco trató de avanzar un paso, alarmado por el dolor que veía.

-No, Potter, yo no…

-Jódete, Malfoy, - susurró Potter. – Aléjate de mí de una maldita vez.

Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Potter se fue corriendo, dejando a Draco mirándolo por detrás en shock, con su mano aún levantada.

-Eso fue bien, - se dijo a sí mismo, pero no lo encontró para nada divertido. Al parecer su increíble mala suerte aún surtía efecto. Acababa de descubrir que quería a Potter, solo para que la oportunidad le fuera arrebatada de las manos.

-Eso me enseñará a no portarme como un jodido Gryffindor.

**O**

Draco no molestó a Potter por los siguientes tres días, checando cómo las miradas de Potter cambiaban de odio puro a perplejidad cautelosa. De seguro se preguntaba por qué Draco no había ido ya a los periódicos, y por qué ninguno de los otros Slytherins lo había molestado con chistes crueles.

Por un lado, Draco sabía que no era sabio molestar a un león herido tan recientemente, a menos que quisiera la cara llena de arañazos. Si había algo que había aprendido en su horrendo sexto año, era paciencia.

Parael final del tercer día, Draco sospechaba que la curiosidad de Potter estaba en su apogeo, así que, después de asegurarse que todos sus compañeros estuvieran dormidos, se puso una capa negra y gruesa sobre sus pijamas de seda verde, y salió del calabozo de Slytherin.

Mientras se deslizaba por el vestíbulo, para dirigirse a las puertas principales, Draco se preguntó por qué la escuela estaba rara vez cerrada por las noches. Aunque no era que se quejara, porque eso le facilitaba darse una escapada, lo que era una práctica común de los Slytherins, y debía ser conocido por el personal de la escuela. Tal vez por eso mismo dejaban abiertas las puertas, para prevenir cualquier daño a la propiedad de la escuela, hecho por estudiantes determinados a salir.

Draco negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba el césped limpiamente cortado de los invernaderos. La profesora Sprout se había aprovechado del frenesí reconstructor del verano y había añadido dos invernaderos grandes; uno de ellos albergaba nada más que flores frescas que se usaban para añadir fragancia al castillo. Draco jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero pensaba que eso añadía el necesitado aire de alegría para ayudar a disipar la melancolía de los recuerdos dolorosos. Todos habían perdido amigos y conocidos en la guerra. Le era difícil olvidarse de su parte en ella.

Al abrir la puerta del invernadero floral, Draco se preguntó si Potter se molestaría siquiera en seguirlo. Sería más inteligente de parte del héroe olvidar su enamoramiento y encontrarse a alguien mejor, si no es que ya lo había hecho.

El lugar estaba divinamente cálido y aromático. Draco dejó su capa en un banco con respaldo alto y se paseó por entre las filas de flores, inclinándose para oler sus favoritas y dejando que las hojas de una enredadera amigable envolvieran sus dedos por un momento. Sonrió con ironía cuando se dio cuenta que tal toque era el más afectuoso que había sentido en un largo tiempo. Dejando de lado ese pensamiento deprimente, se puso a considerar si sería mejor regresar a su cuarto, pensando que el amor botánico era mejor que no tener amor.

Retiró su mano de la planta cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Volteó con cuidado pero no vio a nadie, y casi suspiró con alivio. Así que era Potter, con su capa de invisibilidad. Se le secó la boca con anticipación, y un poco de miedo. Dada su historia, no tenía garantía de que Potter tuviera en la cabeza alguna otra idea aparte de embrujarlo.

-Pensé que habías dejado ese hábito, - dijo Draco, como si estuvieran conversando, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Se detuvo para tocar el pétalo de una rosa amarilla. Se sentía tan suave como el pelaje de un gatito.

El aire se movió un poco unos pies lejos de donde se encontraba, y luego Potter apareció, usando un pantalón de pijama negro, zapatos deportivos y una playera blanca que obviamente se había puesto apuradamente, pues la etiqueta se veía bajo su manzana de Adán.

-¿Cuál hábito? – preguntó.

-Seguirme,- dijo Draco con una sonrisa de lado, encontrando sus ojos con los de Potter.

Su sonrisa no fue correspondida.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? ¿Planeaschantajearme? No me gusta jugar a tus juegos de adivinanzas de Slytherin, así que solo dime lo que quieres.

Draco abrió los ojos, con sorpresa fingida.

-¿O sea que quieres que lo escupa? ¿Así como así?

La mandíbula de Potter se tensó y entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí, así como así.

Draco volteó a ver la rosa de nuevo, tocando el borde de un pétalo con un dedo, como considerando la sugerencia de Potter.

-No lo sé. No es muy al estilo Slytherin, que digamos.

-No, el que robaras mi libro es muy al estilo Slytherin,- dijo Potter.

-No lo robé. Se te cayó en la biblioteca y yo lo levanté. Incluso te lo devolví, así que dime qué es lo que hice mal.- Draco dijo, volteándose para confrontarlo.

Potter abrió la boca, la cerró y luego se volteó para ver una rosa color rojo sangre, como atrapado por sus pétalos oscuros.

-Yo no… Joder, no lo sé. Supongo que en gran parte estoy enojado conmigo mismo por permitir que se me perdiera, e incluso más enojado por escribir en él. ¿Cuánto, em…? ¿Cuánto leíste?

Draco podía escuchar la frustración en su voz. Se movió lo más silenciosamente que pudo para pararse detrás de Potter, sin tocarlo, pero tan cerca que Potter se tensó. La mano de Potter se congeló a medio camino para tocar la rosa y soltó un suave jadeo cuando Draco alzó la mano para tocar los mechones oscuros de su nuca.

El cabello de Potter se sentía más suave que la rosa amarilla, si es que eso era posible. Necesitaba un corte, pues ya casi tocaba el cuello de su playera. Draco metió los dedos en la espesura hasta que sintió su piel, y luego paseó sus dedos por su cuello. El suave cabello se enganchó a sus dedos; luego, continuó su camino.

Sus dedos recorrieron la nuca de Potter, despacio, hasta que alcanzó el cuello de su playera puesta al revés. Después sus dedos siguieron el borde, sin perder contacto son su piel, hasta que sintió la clavícula. Continuó por el espacio en la garganta y metió su dedo índice en el huequito que tenía, formando un solo círculo.

-Es gracioso que me preguntes qué es lo que quiero, Potter,-murmuró, sin notar que habíase acercado más hasta que el cabello de Potter tocó sus labios al hablar.- Tuve que llegar a la mitad del maldito libro para adivinarlo, pero ya estaba pensando en ti desde antes de llegar a esa parte.

-¿Pensando? – preguntó, con voz casi audible.

-Sí, pensando en _esto_.

Draco se movió para adelante, hasta que su pecho tocó la espalda del otro chico. Pasó una de sus mejillas por el cabello de Potter y pasó sus labios por su oreja, respirando suavemente dentro de la cavidad y luego mordiéndole el lóbulo, antes de presionar sus labios abiertos contra su cuello.

Al parecer, Potter había dejado de respirar. Draco metió la mano con gentileza en su playera y extendió los dedos sobre su pecho para sentir el movimiento. La acción hizo que el sistema nervioso de Potter reaccionara y dejara salir un respiro entrecortado. Draco lo besó de nuevo, percibiendo su pulso contra los labios, mientras sentía la carne de su cuello. La otra mano de Draco se había deslizado a la cintura de Potter y lo jaló para atrás, pegándolos.

La cabeza de Potter se hizo para atrás, tocando el hombro de Draco. Su mano izquierda casi tocaba la del rubio, a punto de unir sus dedos y sostener su mano contra los músculos tensos de su abdomen.

-Malfoy, si esto es un chiste…

-Shhh,- dijo Draco, y capturó sus labios.

Estaban en una posición rara y los labios del moreno estaban secos; todo el asunto debía de haber estado mal, pero era simplemente brillante, en especial porque una presión suave y la succión como respuesta significaban que Potter le estaba devolviendo el beso.

Potter se volteó de repente y se acomodó a su parte frontal, moviéndose tan rápido que parecía que el beso no se había roto cuando los labios de Potter encontraron los suyos, encajando perfectamente esta vez. Sus manos se dirigieron al cabello de Draco y las manos de éste envolvieron la cintura del otro, sosteniéndole donde estaba, a pesar de que no parecía que quisiera irse a otro lado, lo que era muy bueno.

Se besaron por un largo rato, presionando y saboreando los labios del otro, ninguno queriendo dar el siguiente paso. Potter mordió suavemente el labio inferior del rubio, jalándolo suavemente, provocando una respuesta en su cuerpo que sería obvia solo a Potter. Draco respiró y luego pasó su lengua por el labio superior de Potter. Como esperando por esa señal, Potter puso a su lengua a actuar y el beso se volvió una gloriosa batalla de quién podía saborear al otro más profundamente.

Draco no estaba seguro de quién iba ganando, pero sus dedos estaban enredados de la playera del otro y tenía miedo de que sus rodillas se doblaran. El agarre de Potter en su cabello era casi doloroso.

De repente, Potter se hizo para atrás. Se veía fabuloso con los lentes torcidos y las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillando y sus labios mojados con la saliva de Draco. ¡Merlin! Draco se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, pero Potter tiró de su cabello, manteniéndolos separados.

-Espera,- dijo Potter. – Éste no puede ser tú. ¿Quién eres y dónde conseguiste la Multijugos?

Draco solo rodó los ojos.

-Claro que soy yo. No seas tonto.

Potter negó con la cabeza.

-No, Draco Malfoy jamás me besaría a propósito. Él me odia.

-No te odio, Potter.- Para su sorpresa, Draco se dio cuenta que era verdad, en especial si Potter planeaba volver a besarlo.- Pero, si insistes, podemos esperar a que haya pasado una hora.

Potter se veía aliviado.

-Esa es de hecho una buena idea. Emm… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer por una hora?

Draco sonrió.

-Siempre con las preguntas estúpidas, ¿verdad? – Ignorando las manos en su cabello, Draco se inclinó y acomodó su boca sobre los seductores labios de Potter otra vez.

Veinte minutos después, Draco estaba que ardía. Cambiaron de posiciones hasta que Draco se sentó en un banco y Potter se medio sentó a horcajadas sobre él, con un pie en el peldaño del banco y el otro en el suelo. Sus manos habían encontrado el camino a la camisa del pijama de Draco (de ahí que ardiera) y las manos de Draco masajeaban el increíble trasero de Potter. Sus dedos de acercaban más y más a la división entre sus glúteos con cada movimiento y sólo quería deshacerse de la molesta barrera de ropa entre ambos.

-No puedo… - Potter jadeó contra sus labios y sus manos repasaron las costillas de Draco, mandándole un hormigueo estremecedor directo a su polla, dura como piedra. Potter movió sus caderas para delante un poco y Draco sintió una dureza correspondiente contra su propia erección. Sus manos se tensaron en el trasero de Potter y lo acercó incluso más, necesitado de contacto. Potter gimió.

-No podré aguantar la hora completa.

-¿No puedes simplemente aceptar que soy el verdadero yo para poder seguir con otras cosas? – Draco pregunto. Se debatió entre mover sus manos para enfrente y meter una en los pantalones de pijama del otro, pero tenía miedo de soltarlo y que Potter se alejara y escapara. Empujó sus caderas para adelante pero se desbalanceó del banco y se resbaló. Solo tuvo tiempo para un jadeo antes de que ambos cayeran sobre el suelo de madera. El trasero de Draco recibió todo el impacto, pero las manos de Potter protegieron su espalda, aunque probablemente mañana sus nudillos mostrarían unos moretones muy feos.

No obstante, Potter estaba ahora sobre él, lo que era algo excelente en verdad. Draco apretó mucho más el trasero de Potter y subió las caderas, mandando un mar de sensaciones por toda su polla dolorosamente dura, ya que la erección de Potter se frotaba contra la suya.

-No, -dijo Potter, pero sus manos se movieron de la espalda del rubio al frente. Sus dedos encontraron los pezones del otro y comenzaron a jugar con ellos. Draco gimió con fuerza y se movió para delante de nuevo, sorprendido de lo sensibles que se habían vuelto sus pezones, o tal vez solo era el hecho de que Potter los estuviera tocando lo que los hacía así.

-Con un demonio, ¡pregúntame algo que solo yo sabría! –Draco estalló. Movió sus dedos hacia abajo, acariciando la suave área que marcaba la curva de los testículos del moreno. Potter gruñó y abrió más sus piernas, dándole mejor acceso y separando los muslos de Draco en el proceso.

-Buena idea, Malfoy, si es que eres él. Emmm… Merlín, no puedo pensar… Oh, tal vez deberías detenerte, joder, ¿qué digo? No te detengas…- Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Potter y arqueó la espalda, obviamente buscando más atención para sus testículos. Draco estiró su brazo lo más que pudo y los acunó con una mano antes de apretarlos ligeramente. Potter gimoteó y Draco lo hizo de nuevo. –Muy bien, rayos… em… Cuando entré al baño de Myrtle la Llorona y te vi, antes de que peleáramos y te lanzara el _Sectumsempra_, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Draco se congeló y le echó una mirada a Potter, cuyos ojos se veían más pequeños sin sus lentes, perdidos en algún lado durante sus actividades, pero no menos serios.

-Vaya manera de arruinar el momento, Potter, - dijo secamente. -¿Por qué ese recuerdo en particular?

-Es lo único que no le habrías mencionado a tus amigos. O a quien fuera, me atrevería a decir.

Potter tenía razón. Draco nunca le había revelado ese momento de debilidad a nadie. Solo les había dicho que él y Potter habían peleado en el baño porque Potter lo había estado siguiendo de nuevo. No le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Snape, que él había estado…

-Estaba llorando,- susurró.

Los ojos de Potter se abrieron sobremanera y abrió la boca sorprendido. Habría sido cómico si él no fuera tan jodidamente atractivo.

-_Eres_ tú.

Draco suspiró con hastío.

-Es lo que he estado diciéndote todo este tiempo. Ahora, ¿planeas desnudarte pronto, o tendré que dejar…? –Su diatriba fue amortiguada por un beso exuberante de Potter y luego sus manos se pusieron en medio de ambos para tocar su erección.

-Desnudo. Buena idea,- balbuceó Potter entre besos.

Se le ocurrió a Draco que el piso del invernadero probablemente no era el mejor lugar para ese tipo de encuentros, pero cuando la mano de Potter lo tocó así simplemente no le importó. La otra mano estaba acariciando el pecho de Draco y tirando de su camisa. Éste alzó el torso para que Potter se la sacara por arriba, mucho más fácil que desabrochándola, aunque un botón se atoró en su cabello y arrancó algunas hebras.

-Tú también,- dijo Draco, y soltó a Potter para enfocarse en su playera. Potter se la arrancó con sorprendente rapidez y la arrojó hacia arriba. La playera golpeó un rosal por encima de sus cabezas y provocó que una lluvia de pétalos rosas cayera a su alrededor. Uno se quedó en el cabello del moreno y Draco sonrió ante la tan estúpidamente romántica imagen. Potter le sonrió y luego se inclinó para besarlo de nuevo, mientras rozaba su erección contra la de Draco.

Draco comenzó a empujar los pantalones negros del pijama hacia abajo, hasta que sus manos pudieron agarrar el trasero de Potter de nuevo, esta vez sin nada entre sus manos y la carne descubierta.

-No te preocupes, aun planeo sobarte después de Quidditch, como lo prometí,-comentó Draco.- Pero, hasta el momento, me gusta lo que siento.

Potter soltó una risotada, sus manos ocupándose de los pantalones de Draco; después no había nada entre los dos. El primer roce de polla con polla fue maravilloso.

-Debimos haber hecho esto hace años,- dijo Draco con un gemido.

-No es mi culpa que te hicieras del rogar,- replicó Potter, moviendo sus caderas para delante y atrás, deslizando su deliciosa erección contra la de Draco.

-No es justo. Ni siquiera sabía que estabas interesado hasta que encontré tu tonto libro.

-Me da gusto que lo hicieras.

-No parecías gustoso los últimos días,-dijo Draco petulantemente.

-Pensaba que estabas tomándome el pelo.- La mano de Potter agarró ambas pollas y comenzó a acariciarlas. Draco estuvo a punto de correrse, en especial cuando Potter palmeó la cabeza.- Merlín, te sientes bien. Quiero…

Draco supo lo que Potter quería y de repente le pareció una muy buena idea.

-De acuerdo, - dijo, y levantó sus caderas.

Potter jadeó, pero la corta pausa fue su única duda. Se hizo para atrás y buscó entre las ropas desordenadas su varita.

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó.

-Potter, sólo fóllame ya, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Potter conjuró un poco de lubricante y comenzó a tocar con cuidado la entrada de Draco con sus dedos fríos y resbalosos. Draco hizo un sonido gutural y se relajó a la espera de lo que seguía. Había ya usado sus propios dedos en sí mismo por los últimos tres días, pensando en Potter mientras se masturbaba, pero esto era mucho mejor. Potter fue gentil al principio, moviéndose muy despacio y cuidadoso, pero una vez que tres dedos estuvieron enterrados profundamente, comenzó a girarlos y empujar su mano siguiendo los movimientos necesitados del rubio.

-Merlin, Potter, ya. Te quiero dentro de mí.

-Draco,-dijo Potter, casi como si lo obligaran a decirlo. Draco jadeó, sorprendido con el hecho de que escuchar su propio nombre le causaba una emoción tan erótica. Se preguntó si eso tenía el mismo efecto en Potter.

-Harry,-murmuró, y Potter se detuvo para bajar la vista. Draco sonrió. Al parecer también servía. – Fóllame, Harry.

Potter sacó sus dedos y luego su polla tomó su lugar, extendiendo y llenándolo, con un ardor que era más placentero que doloroso.

-Draco, te sientes mejor que cualquier cosa, donde sea, siempre.- La voz de Potter esa solo un susurro.

Draco sintió una avalancha de emoción y le respondió sus palabras con un empujón de sus caderas, dirigiéndolas hacia la polla de Potter.

-Así, _Harry_,-dijo, con tono de instrucción.

-Te gusta dar órdenes, ¿verdad, Draco? – preguntó Potter y luego le hizo caso, casi saliéndose y volviendo a entrar en Draco, que pensó que podría desmayarse por la sensación. El piso estaba duro y sucio y la tierra se pegaba entre sus omóplatos con cada embestida frenética, pero a Draco no le interesaba, pues Potter era asombroso. Su cabello tocaba sus pestañas, sus dedos se enterraban en las caderas de Draco y el aspecto de intensidad ardiente en su cara era algo que Draco jamás olvidaría.

Cuando la mano llena de lubricante del moreno encontró la polla dura de Draco, y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo tiempo que lo embestía, Draco supo que no duraría mucho tiempo. Dejó que la sensación lo llenara, alcanzando un punto al que jamás había llegado solo, y entonces se corrió con un grito. Su visión se puso en blanco y cada uno de sus músculos se tensó y tembló, incluso aquellos que rodeaban a Potter, que ahogó un grito y enterró su cara en el cuello de Draco, mientras embestía una pocas veces más, temblando contra su piel.

Los brazos de rubio estaban apretados alrededor de Potter y su cabello negro se sentía húmedo contra la mejilla de Draco. Bocanadas de aire caliente le llegaban al cuello y todo el peso de Potter descansaba sobre él, pegajoso y cubierto de sudor, polvo y pétalos de rosa.

Draco no podía estar más feliz.

-Te estoy aplastando,-balbuceó Potter después de un largo rato.

-Eres experto en decir lo obvio, Potter, -dijo Draco secamente, pero apretó su abrazo en caso de que el Gryffindor intentara hacer algo estúpido, como moverse. El chico trató de soltarse del abrazo de Draco por un momento y luego se relajó.

-No me sueltas.

Draco se rió entre dientes y mordisqueó el hombro de Potter.

-De nuevo con lo obvio.

Las manos de Potter vagaron por los costados de Draco, tocándolo suavemente sin intención alguna. Se sentía maravilloso. Draco correspondió escribiendo su nombre en la espalda del moreno.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Potter. Su voz tenía un tinte de diversión.

-¿Que no leíste el Capítulo Doce?- preguntó Draco.- "Marca tu territorio".

Potter bufó.

-No existe tal capítulo.- Se detuvo y luego respiró con sorpresa. -¿Eso haces?

-Por supuesto, Potter. ¿No sabes nada acerca de los sangrepura? La persona a la que un sangrepura le otorgue su virginidad pasa a ser automáticamente de la propiedad de dicho sangre pura. Deberías dejar de leer manuales de ligue de mal gusto y estudiar algo más digno.

-¿Propiedad?- dijo Potter, alzando su cabeza para enfocar a Draco con desconcierto. ¿Sangrepura… _virginidad_?- Las pestañas negras de sus verdes ojos se agitaron y una sonrisa bobalicona se formó en sus labios. - ¿Acaso la, emmm… propiedad… puede marcar su territorio, también?

-Creo que ya lo hiciste, _Harry_,- dijo Draco sugestivamente.

Potter se sonrojó.

-Ah…

Merlin, de cualquier forma, ¿desde cuándo Potter se había hecho completamente adorable? Draco pasó una mano por su cabello y lo jaló hacia abajo para darle un beso. Fue tan intenso como los anteriores; Draco sintió que Potter estaba marcando su territorio con ganas. También sintió que se excitaba de nuevo.

Potter rompió el beso, respirando con dificultad.

-Vamos, tenemos que levantarnos de este piso duro. No puede ser bueno para tu espalda.- Se sentó, deslizándose fuera de Draco con un jadeo y otro sonrojo, y luego tomó a Draco de las muñecas y lo ayudó a levantarse.

El vestirse fue solo un poco raro, poniéndose sus ropas en silencio después de lanzarse una variedad de hechizos limpiadores.

-Me siento sucio. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al baño de Prefectos, Potter?

Los ojos verdes se veían cálidos y atrayentes.

-Por supuesto, Malfoy.

Potter se colgó su capa y desapareció. Draco se puso de nuevo su capa negra y se dirigió a la puerta, permitiéndose un momento de envidia por la milagrosa capa de Potter. Se detuvo con la puerta a medio abrir y sintió cómo Potter chocaba con él.

-¿Potter? Solo estaba bromeando. Acerca de lo de la propiedad, me refiero. No acerca de lo de… la primera vez.

La mano de Potter se acomodó sobre su espalda.

-Muy bien. Y no me molesta ser de tu propiedad.

Draco de detuvo y volteó a ver donde sabía que estaba Potter, aunque no se veía nada.

-¿En serio?

-Sí. Siempre y cuando sea… ¿mutuamente exclusivo?

Draco espiró.

-Bien. Entonces, está bien.

-Está muy bien.- la voz de Potter estaba de acuerdo. Una mano atrapó la de Draco y entrelazó los dedos antes de jalarlo levemente. Draco sonrió y se dejó llevar de regreso al castillo.

"_Doce maneras infalibles de encantar a una bruja__…" _Draco pensó con sorna. "_Yo solo necesité seis de ellas para encantar al mejor mago de todos". _Los dedos de Potter apretaron su agarre, provocándole una sonrisa de satisfacción. Tal vez había sido completamente al revés.

~FIN~

* * *

><p>(1) La seña de los dos dedos, en inglés "Two-Fingered salute", también conocida como el "Saludo de Longbowman", "el dos" o "las pinzas", es un gesto obsceno desde hace tiempo en Inglaterra y el resto del Reino Unido. Se hace una V con los dedos, con la palma viendo hacia uno, moviendo la mano rápidamente para atrás. Se utiliza frecuentemente para querer mostrar desafío (en general a la autoridad), desprecio, desdén o escarnio.<p>

(2) En el original, dice "Keep it Clean", que al intentar traducirlo resulta algo como "No te pases"... Pero no me agradó cómo se oía, y pensé que quedaba mejor "Pórtate decente", que es en realidad lo que aconseja ese capítulo.

(3) En el original, dice "Keep thoughts of the bedchamber to yourself", que literalmente es "Mantén pensamientos de recámara para tí", y, al igual que el anterior, lo decidí modificar un poco. También cambié un poco el resto del consejo, para que concordara con lo demás.

**Nota de la autora:** ¡Escribir este fic fue encantador! Me divertí mucho con el desafío, escrito para el HD Smoochfest y la fabulosa "fireflavored" *la adora* Sé que es un poco largo para un oneshot pero detesto separarlo.

**Nota de traductor:** Hace esta traducción me encantó. Aunque sí me costó trabajo traducir la escena pasional; y como ya dije, espero haberle hecho justicia. También, curiosamente, aquí se hace referencia a la rosa amarilla. Espero les guste tanto como a mí. Cheryl ha escrito varias de las mejores escritoras que he tenido el gusto de leer.

Bueno, hasta la próxima…

Adigium21


End file.
